First consider the expression for: Take the product of $9$ and $x$ and add $-6$. Now select the answer that matches the following: The sum of $-9$ and the product of $3$ and that expression.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $9$ and $x$ $9 \times x = \color{orange}{9x}$ What does adding $-6$ to $9x$ do? $9x$ $ - 6$ What is the quantity of $3$ times that expression $3 \times (9x - 6) = \color{orange}{3(9x-6)}$ What is the sum of $-9$ and $\color{orange}{3(9x-6)}$ $3(9x-6)$ $ - 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $3(9x-6)-9$.